fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Nevada
Nevada is a female customer who makes her first appearance in Papa's Cupcakeria. Appearance She has blonde hair, some strands braided and clipped to the side of her head with a turquoise hair clip with two brown feathers attached to it. She wears a teal shirt with some white stripes, a yellow belt tied across her waist, a brown skirt, and black and white shoes with a brown sole and gold laces. Orders Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner C *Lemon Cake *Cupcake 1: **Green Frosting **Shaved Coconut **Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Paper Umbrella (Two Cherries and a Cloudberry on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **Vanilla Drizzle **Tropical Charms (Rainbow Sprinkles on other holidays) **Cloudberry **Cherry **Cloudberry Papa's Freezeria HD *Large Cup *Peaches *Blue Moon Syrup *Smooth Blend *Whipped Cream *Blueberry Topping *Shaved Coconut *Tropical Charms *Cherry, Cloudberry, Banana Papa's Pastaria *Regular Shells (Bowtie in other holidays) *Three Cheese Sauce *Lemon Herb (Italian Seasoning in other holidays) *5 Tomatoes *4 Onions *Focaccia Papa's Freezeria To Go! *Small Cup *Kiwis *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Strawberry Fluff *Mango Syrup *Tropical Charms *Strawberry Wafer, Banana, Strawberry Wafer Papa's Donuteria *Blueberry French Cruller **Yellow Icing (Strawberry Icing in other holidays) **Strawberry Drizzle *Regular Round **Sky Blue Icing **Cosmic Coconut *Blueberry Ring with Blackberry Jelly **Orange Icing **Banana Drizzle **Tropical Charms (Mini Mallows in other holidays) Papa's Wingeria HD *8 Thai Chili Wings *4 Red Peppers (left) *Mango Chili Dip *Kung Pao Dip Papa's Pizzeria To Go! *6 Pinneaples (bottom) *8 Sausages *6 Basil Leaves (bottom) *Regular bake *8 slices Ranks required to unlock * Papa's Pizzeria To Go!: Rank 34 Unlockable menu items along with her *In Cupcakeria, she is unlocked with Paper Umbrella. *In Pastaria, she is unlocked with Lemon Herb. *In Freezeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Strawberry Wafers. *In Wingeria HD, she is unlocked with Thai Chili Sauce Papa's Next Chefs 2014: In round 1, she defeated Lisa. In the finals she lost to Clover. 2015: She lost to Clover in the first round of the Wasabi Division. Trivia *She was first mentioned on Utah's Flipdeck card as her sister before making an appearance in the games. *It has been mentioned that she has been a previous employee of Papa's Freezeria (as seen in the introduction video to the game), and although the female "model" does look like her, it has never been confirmed that she did indeed work there. *She is the second customer to be named after a U.S. state. Gallery Nevada.jpg|Nevada, before her debut. Summer girl nevada.png Nevada.PNG|Nevada when shes a Star Customer perfect.gold.png|Nevada's perfect order at cupcakeria nevada44.png|Nevada as a new customer mad nevada.png Nan.png Perfect Pasta for Nevada.png Perfect Pasta for Nevada 2.png Sisters.png|Nevada & her sister chewing gum. PerfectoEnNevada.png 1503436_1425306527705516_569642857_n.jpg|papa's freezeria HD/nevada Rosquillas_perfectas_para_Nevada.png Nevada_y_Utah.png|Sisters nevada found.png|You found Nevada!!! Utah & Nevada.jpg|sisters Utah and Nevada 240px-Nevada.jpg|Chibimaker Nevada. Screen shot 2014-09-03 at 19.45.39.png|Nevada not happy with Mandi's donuts Sisters HD 1.jpg|Sisters for Wings Winners.png Selfie.jpg|Nevada takes a selfie with Foodini (Credits: Hella) Angry Nevada.png|Nevada angry with Franco at the dining table. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Debuts Category:N Characters